Colors
In witchcraft, colors can offer a powerful sympathetic resonance with the various forces of magick, allowing one to channel these forces into one's spellwork or even pay respect to specific deities. Color can be used in many ways in magick, such as: * altar cloths * candles * charm bags * colored pencils * inks * robes and other ritual clothing Black Black is a good color to use for protection and banishing negative influences in one's life. It readily absorbs the energy from hexes and turns them back against their caster. Blue Blue is closely associated with the element of Water and thus with many water-based magicks. It is also good for spells that promote wisdom, calm, and opening block paths of communication. Brown Brown is closely associated with the element of Earth, and as such is used for many spells involving the home, financial security, and spells involving animals or pets. Using brown in a spell will help promote stability, patience, and domestic harmony. Copper Copper is the color of money spells of all kinds, from encouraging business success to promoting financial gains. Use copper in any spell involving one's career. Gold Gold is closely associated with the God and masculine energy, as well as the Sun and all related magick. Like copper, it is frequently used in financial spells, but more specifically those involving luxury, sudden fortune, and prosperity. One can also use gold in any spell involving seeking justice. Gray Gray is a very neutral color and can act as a great stabilizer. If you feel like the local energy is getting out of hand, use gray in a spell to calm things down and dampen the local atmosphere. Green Like brown, green is closely associated with the element of Earth, and more specifically in growth and plant spells. Use green in money-drawing and luck-drawing spells, as well as for healing spells--but not those involving cancer! Orange Orange is a curious color that combines elements of copper, gold, and yellow. Like copper, it can be used in spells involving financial success and business investments, but like yellow it can also be used in spell involving creating and intellectual matters. However, like gold it can also be used in spell involving the pursuit of justice. It has some qualities unique or orange, though--it is a fun, celebratory color well-suited for bringing joy into one's life. Pink Pink is a gentle, nurturing color frequently involved with starting, growing, or protecting the family. Use pink in spells involving love, romance, partnership, and the protection of children, as well as friendship and compassion. Purple Purple is a strong, regal color historically associated with kings. In magick it is associated with one's connection to the spiritual world, as well as communication with spirits and gaining insight. Use purple in any spell to communicate with benevolent spirits or drive away the evil ones. Red Red is closely associated with the element of Fire, and accordingly it is a passionate, emotional color associated with lust, courage, and anger. Use red in spells involving strength and assertiveness, as well. Silver Silver is closely associated with the Goddess, the Moon, and feminine energy of all kinds. It is a good color to use in spells involving divination, intuition, psychic awareness, and dreams. White White is a purifying color that can also be used to substitute for any of the other colors in a pinch. It is a purifying, cleansing color that can be used in any spell involving peace, healing, or consecration. Yellow Yellow is closely associated with the element of Air, and as such it is good for all spell involving intelligence, concentration, and inspiration. It can also be used in spells involving travel, happiness, imagination, and charisma. Category:Home Category:Book of the Apprentice